Crazy world adventures
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: Now this story isn't like... "Yay we made it to America without a problem!" No, this story is..." Ugh! I survived! Thank you! Wait, where are the others?" Join the band of 9 as they venture everywhere in the globe with a translator. "Hi." The translator said.
1. Chapter 00

If you are wondering...

"WTF WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Welp, my mischievous sister decided to delete my story two weeks ago when I forgot to bring my iPad to a vacation in the Philippines, stayed there for 3 weeks! Also I didn't mean to take a LOOONG break I just got addicted to FNAF 2, I am up to the 6th night btw. After the vacation I had to also take a 2 week break since my mom had to pay for the Internet. I also had different ideas but did not really know which one to pick so yep!

I will be re-writing everything since I deleted all the crazy road trip documents since I needed space.

Err just saying but Yoshiki and Naomi are best friends in this one. Oh also Ayumi's and Yoshiki's family are rich!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE CORPSE PARTY FRANCHISE.

* * *

><p>Chapter<p>

00

"Satoshi be honest on a scale of 1-10 what would you rate Naomi?" Yoshiki asked with a devilish smirk painted on his face. Satoshi cheeks went tomato red by the second Yoshiki finished asking the questions.

"Uh-er-I- Don't ask that!" Satoshi yelled catching the whole group's attention. Ayumi lokoked up from the sketch of Satoshi, she quietly drew, Seiko stopped grabbing Naomi's boobs and Naomi stopped caring about Seiko grabbing her boobs, Yuka stopped playing a girly hand game with Miki and Mayu dropped the book she was stacking on Sakutaro's head as the books fell.

Timber!

*Crash*

But nobody cared about the books laying lifeless on the floor. They continued to stare at Satoshi as cheeks went from tomato red to.. well it looked almost as if his head was filled with lava produced by everyone's stare. All of a sudden Ayumi threw a cushion at MAYU'S face breaking Mayu's stare.

"CUSHION FIGHT!" Ayumi yelled as she threw cushions at everyone. Everyone broke their stare and started throwing cushions at each other. Ayumi smiled proudly like she accomplished something big. A random hand suddenly pulled her to the side, blood rushing to her cheeks as she realised... The person who pulled her to the side was... Satoshi.

"Hey, Shinozaki thanks for saving me out there." Satoshi thanked as he 'adorably' rubbed the back of his head. (According to Ayumi it is adorable.)

"No problem!" Ayumi answered confidently. Yoshiki stared at Satoshi in jealousy in the background.

"It's not fair! How come Shinozaki likes him?! What did he do to make her like him? I try sooo hard but all I get are 'Eww! As if a delinquent like you could ever be like Mochida!' Or 'Why can't you be like Mochida?!... But I'm patient... I won't care if I have to wait ten years, twenty years even! I wi-." Yoshiki thought but was interrupted by the navy blue haired girl, who's suddenly infront of him.

"You no good delinquent, sycophant, almost drop out! How dare you embarrass Satoshi infront of EVERYBODY!" Ayumi yelled as Yoshiki blocked out the rest of her lecture.

"BLAH! Blah! Blah!" Yoshiki yelled in his mind as he held in the frustration building up inside of him.

"Shinozaki! Don't call him a delinquent or an almost drop out! What happens if someone called you those things I don't think you'd be able to handle it!" Naomi argued. Yoshiki smiled as she took his side. Ayumi stood there speechless with a blank expression on, her glare soon returned.

"Well it is true he is all those things and he is also a failure! Yes a failure, a loser, a-." Ayumi yelled furiously as she released her rage. Yoshiki frowned. Everyone stared at her, shocked by the whole arguement.

"Shinozaki! What the heck?! Why are you calling Yoshiki all those awful things?! What did he do to you?" Satoshi asked defending his bestest friend. Yoshiki's smile returned but sadly disappeared, he stared at Ayumi feeling sorry. Ayumi looked down feeling ashamed.

"This is all your fault you DELINQUENT I HOPE YOU DISAPPEAR! YOU MIGHT AS WELL DIE!" Ayumi shouted as she stormed out of Satoshi's house. Yoshiki sighed his big frown returning. His sister ran up to him giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Miki." Yoshiki whispered as his smile returned. Miki looked up to return the smile. Yoshiki began to rub her head in a loving way. He soon returned the hug.

AYUMI'S house...

"How dare he?" Ayumi asked outloud as she threw the dart at the poster she had of him, she hit the bullseye. She smirked as she laid on the bed, she soon took out a voodoo doll that resembled Yoshiki, she began violently stabbing it. Her big sister Hinoe soon entered her room.

"Yes?" Ayumi asked grumpily. Hinoe looked at the Yoshiki poster full of darts.

"It isn't his fault you know?" Hinoe pointed out, making the question sound like a rhetorical question.

"It is his fault it always is! He got me a strike for throwing his cheap chocolates on the ground! He is the reason why my friends probably hate me right now!" Ayumi answered.

"Ayumi! The only reason he probably gave you chocolates were because he likes you." Hinoe argued.

"So what? He clearly already knew that I like Mochida!" Ayumi yelled.

"Yeah but what happens if he disappears?" Hinoe asked. Ayumi looked up at her.

"What? How did you know I said that at the party?" Ayumi asked.

"Did you forget?" Hinoe questioned with a serious face on.

"Oh yeah.." Ayumi admitted remembering that she was psychic so she probably saw it before it happened.

"Let me show you something." Hinoe said before pulling a crystal ball out of nowhere.

"What the heck?! Where'd she get that from?!" Ayumi wondered.

"I know you're wondering how I got it... Psychic!" Hinoe answered although the answer wasn't much Ayumi somehow understood her enigmatic weird older sister.

Ayumi looked into the crystal ball, regretting it.

CRYSTAL BALL...

"Shinozaki, you have to accept that Satoshi and Naomi are meant for each other!" Yoshiki testified.

"No! MOCHIDA belongs to me!" Ayumi argued. Yoshiki went speechless, Ayumi turned around feeling satisfied before regretting that decision. She watched as Satoshi kissed Naomi.

"I hope you rot in a hole." Ayumi said before walking away. Yoshiki walked out of the room sighing. He exits the haunted manor as the rain poured down on him. He grabbed his head in frustration as Ayumi watched him from the manor's window. Yoshiki crossed the slippery road, he was halfway there 'till...

*CRASH*

Ayumi's eyes went wide as his body got twisted in away no human can twist without breaking every part of their body.

"KISHINUMA!" Ayumi yelled banging her fists against the window. Satoshi ran towards his destroyed best friend with Naomi. Satoshi pulled Yoshiki towards the manor's front lawn before Ayumi came rushing out before laying Yoshiki's head on her lap.

"Kishinuma! I'm sorry!" Ayumi yelled as the scene started to fade away.

OUT OF THE CRYSTAL BALL...

Ayumi bursted out crying.

"Sis, I'm going to need 1,911,548.66 yen or more." Ayumi said casually.

"I aint got that type of money go ask mom or dad!" Hinoe argued.

"Okay!" Ayumi shouted before sprinting out of the house. She ran and ran till she reached home. She opened the door with force.

"MOM GIVE ME 1,911,546.66 yen please!" Ayumi demanded.

"I'm going to need 1,564 awards from you." Ayumi's mom Asuka said smirking. Ayumi ran towards her room pulling out a box with over 2,000 awards.

"Here!" Ayumi said throwing the box infront of her mom. Asuka's eyes widened.

"Fuck." Asuka said under her breath.

"Uhh, Ayato! Ayumi dear wants to cash in her awards! She wants 1,911,546.66 yen!" Asuka yelled standing up from the luxurious sofa. (Yes they're rich, just like Yoshiki in this story)

"Shit!" Ayato yelled back.

"I'm getting my wallet!" Ayato yelled as he arrived. Ayato walked away but soon came back with a big wallet.

"Ok here we go..." Ayato said before placing some yen on Ayumi's hands.

3 hours later...

"And last 100 yen!" Ayato said before putting a fake smile on. Ayumi smiled before putting everything in her purse. She packed her things in a snap of a finger.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asuka asked curiously.

"Oh I bought tickets to tour around the world with my friends, since I did something... Terrible." Ayumi answered her smile soon turning into a frown.

"Uhh, how long are you going to be gone?" Asuka questioned.

"Mom.. We have no school for a 2 months so... 1 month." Ayumi answered. Asuka's eyes widened.

"No." Asuka said.

"wha- its too late now, I purchased the tickets!" Ayumi said waving the tickets above her head.

"Did you even get their permission, my permission?" Asuka questioned.

"Ugh! This happens all the time! Why can't I do something for once!" Ayumi complained dropping the luggage she was previously holding.

"Fine! I do not want to argue! Do whatever you want! Because I. Do. Not. Care!" Asuka yelled before storming off. Ayumi stood there, mesmerised by her mother's words. Ayumi soon regained her senses, ayumi clenched her fists before grabbing her things and leaving the mansion.

3 hours later in the party...

"Miki-." Yoshiki said before the doors slammed open. They all stared at the door. Out came the bluenette, who no one really wants to see right now. They all turned their attention back to what they were doing by the time she came in fully.

"EVERYONE! I APOLOGISE FOR ACTING THAT WAY! I WAS JUST PMSing!" Ayumi apologised.

"THIS APOLOGY IS FOR MOSTLY YOSHIKI!" Ayumi pointed out. Yoshiki stared at her giving her warmth in her chest.

"TO MAKE IT ALL UP TO YOU GUYS I BOUGHT TICKETS TO GO ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD! FOR ALL OF US! SO EVERYONE PACK UP WE ARE LEAVING TOMORROW!" Ayumi yelled once more before gasping for air. Everyone looked up at her, their glares changing to smiles and grins. They all took out their phones almost at the same time. It took 1-2 hours before their parents let them.

everyone left and came back with 2-7 luggages and suitcases after 5 hours. Seiko took the longest, she couldn't decide which 'toy' she could bring.

"So where are we going first?" Yoshiki asked with a curious smirk.

**SO, I DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING FUN AND INTERACTIVE! Kind of!**

**I WILL ASK YOU GUYS WHICH COUNTRY THEY SHOULD GO TO FIRST! BUT I WILL PICK THE FIRST FIVE! THEN I WILL ASK YOU THE READERS TO VOTE FOR ONE!**

**IF YOU ASKED FOR A COUNTRY AND IT DID NOT GET CHOSEN FOR THE FIRST FIVE THEN I AM SORRY! I WOULD LET EVERY COUNTRY EVERYONE SUGGESTED IF I COULD!**

**see you next time on the new corpse party: crazy world adventures.**


	2. ANOTHER NOTE! SORRY!

Woow! That is alot of countries! Sorry if the country you suggested did not make it, it will be used as a suggestion for the next chapter.

So the first five countries are...

USA:8 votes

Ireland: 1 vote

Canada: 2 votes

Paris: 1 vote

UK: 2 votes (London is part of the UK so... Unless you mean London in Canada...)

**THAT IS ALL SORRY AGAIN FOR THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE REAL CHAPTER 1! SO GET VOTING! I POSTED A POLL IN MY PROFILE SO VOTE THERE BUT IF YOU ARE A GUEST JUST REVIEW THE CHOSEN COUNTRIES.**


End file.
